legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Four Wise Men
The Four Wise Men (四賢人, Yon Kenjin) are royal advisors to the King and Queen of Conkram in Legend of Legaia. The group is composed of Zeto, Dohati, Zora, and Jette. Each member of the Four Wise Men was in charge of carrying out a specific area of governance in Conkram. They took their orders directly from King Nebular, Queen Minea, and Prince Cort. Story Origin It is unknown when the Four Wise Men were established, but presumably the members were appointed to their positions by King Nebular. When war broke out between Conkram and the nation of Sol the Four Wise Men were in charge of carrying out much of Conkram's military strategy. This brought them at odds with King Nebular, who was far too cautious for their liking. ''Legend of Legaia The Four Wise Men are first seen when the Ra-Seru heroes travel twelve years into the past where they arrive in Conkram to obtain a Nemesis Gem. The Four Wise Men did all they could to carry out Conkram's victory in the war against Sol, however after 10 years of war Conkram was starting to lose and victory looked like it would go to the Solians. Prince Cort had been diligently researching ways to win the war with assistance from the Court Scientist, Jette, becoming more reclusive over time. Eventually Cort got into contact with the extra-dimensional entity Rogue, who gave them knowledge of the Mist's existence. Prince Cort and Jette told the other members of the Four Wise Men about the Mist's powers and gained their full support for its use in war. Each of them tried to persuade King Nebular to permit the Mist's use but were told it would only be permitted after a successful demonstration. They were angry at this response, believing that King Nebular's caution was one of the reasons Conkram was starting to do poorly in the war. ]]Once Prince Cort and Jette were finished building the Mist Generator within Conkram's Underground Laboratory, they scheduled a date for the demonstration. The demonstration went awry and Mist poured out all over Conkram, causing many casualties as Seru monsters and Seru started killing everybody in sight. Thanks to the Ra-Seru heroes from the future, the source of the Mist was cut off and the nation was saved. Prince Cort and the Four Wise Men were grateful to the Ra-Seru heroes, yet some were irritated at their interfering in royal affairs and were against the idea of the King giving them the Nemesis Gem that they had asked for in return for saving them. The Mist incident awakened evil ambitions in the Four Wise Men. Despite all the casualties in Conkram, they were convinced that the Mist was a blessing. Under the guidance of Prince Cort, the Four Wise Men secretly had a Mist Generator built within Conkram's Absolute Fortress that was created as part of the original Mist project, despite the King's order to terminate the Mist project indefinitely. Once the Mist Generator was built within Jette's Absolute Fortress each Wise Man was given a Sim-Seru of their own. They built Mist Generators in separate parts of the globe to ensure that Mist permeated throughout all of Legaia. The Four Wise Men confront the Ra-Seru heroes many times in their journey, both personally or by using others to create obstacles to try and kill them. However, they are defeated one by one until they all perish. Members *'Zeto: He is Conkram's Secretary of State. He has long black hair and appears to be the primary public speaker out of the Four Wise Men. He believes the king of Conkram is far too cautious for Conkram's own good and would rather Cort be the ruler of Conkram. *Dohati: He is Conkram's Secretary of Interior. He is a bald and rotund man. He shows particular interest in Ratayu's technology to create giant Seru and wishes for the king of Conkram's death so he can be free to pursue more of his greedy ambitions. *Zora: She is Conkram's High Priestess. She is prone to gossip and has feelings for Prince Cort. She often surrounds herself with the Delilas Family, the bodyguards to the royal family. *Jette''': He is Conkram's Court Scientist and the king's advisor. He is thin and has spiked red hair. He is Cort's right-hand man and assistant in his research. Trivia *Some of the Four Wise Men, particularly Zeto and Jette, entrusted some citizens of Conkram with information about their conspiracy, though they did not involve them in their greater plans. This is found out when some of the fused citizens of Conkram are found laughing maniacally at the power of Zeto's new Seru or shouting information intended for Jette within the underground laboratory Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia